


Finding What's Missing

by KateKintail



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: porn flick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding What's Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a porn battle in June 2009. Prompt: porn flick

Gibbs waved his hand in annoyance at the burgundy SUV that glided through the intersection in front of him, on a red light all the way. “Asshole!” Gibbs roared through the glass at the automobile that had no hope of hearing him. “I don’t know about Virginia but here in DC red means  _stop!_ ” The car lurched forward uneasily as Gibbs punched the acceleration. Then it found its gear and speed and eased into driving until Gibbs slammed on the brakes just before the next intersection.

Gibbs glanced over at Tony in the passenger seat. The man wasn’t even gripping his armrest; his thoughts were clearly elsewhere. “Are you all right, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked concernedly.

Tony looked at him and nodded honestly. “Why?”

“Ohhhh…” Gibbs shrugged. “You’re unusually quiet. Either you’re mad at me or you’re sick.” Taking one hand off the steering wheel, Gibbs reached over, keeping his eyes on the road but feeling around for Tony’s forehead to check for fever. He pretended to let his hand slip and it accidentally on purpose wound up on the man’s thigh instead. But Tony was not as amused as usual and by then Gibbs was sure it was something to do with him. He’d seen this before, especially in his ex-wives. “What’s the matter?”

 Tony shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

“Mad at me then.” When Tony remained quiet, Gibbs narrowed his eyes. “Tony, I’m a trained investigator. You can’t put anything past me. So what is it?”

Tony remained silent; he just stared out at the street before him.

Gibbs felt uneasy. He wasn’t used to not knowing everything.  “Usually I do a little better with an investigation when I have a clue or two.” He glanced over again. “Or maybe a suspect?”

Cracking a smile, Tony finally said, “It’s nothing  _important_. It’s been a long week. Two closed cases, one standoff, a paper cut here or there.” When something was bothering him, his attempts at humor weren’t the least bit funny. “And usually after a long week I just like to go home, grab a cold beer, kick back, and watch a flick.”

Gibbs didn’t see the problem with this yet.

“You, on the other hand, like to go home, grab a cold beer, kick back, and work on your boat.” Tony went on. “Boss, I like staying over at your place, I really do. But you don’t have a single movie in that whole house. It’s unnatural. You have DVD players, yes, but nothing to put in them!”

After honking at the asshole in front of him who wouldn’t turn left fast enough for Gibbs to follow before the next onslaught of cars, Gibbs smiled. “I’ve got plenty of DVDs, Tony.”

Narrowing his eyes, “Ah, no you don’t. I’ve been through your video cabinet and all the shelves are conspicuously bare. I’ve looked on your shelves, in your trunk, in boxes, even under the damn bed. Not a movie in sight.”

Gibbs neglected his turn signal and took the corner faster than even Ziva could. Tony grabbed hold of the handle above the door to keep his body from knocking this way and that.

The turn didn’t cause the question to spill from his mind, however.  “Boss?”

“I’ll show them to you when we get there,” Gibbs said finally, and that was the end of the conversation.

 

*

 

Coat closets were for your coats. Or your boots. Or, perhaps, your guests’ coats. But it’s not the typical place for keeping your DVDs. So when Gibbs led Tony into the wide, hall coat closet, Tony thought it might be some strange comment on the man’s sexual awakening. Or, perhaps, Gibbs had forgotten all about the DVDs and just had some sort of kink for fucking in confined spaces. So when Gibbs pushed the coats aside and pressed a spot on the back wall of the closet, which suddenly sprang aside, Tony jumped in surprise.

In fact, his eyes widened. From floor to ceiling stood row after row of DVDs—every one of them a porno. Apart from specialty stores, Tony had never seen so many porn flicks in one place before. There were lots of the favorites, which would be standards in any collection. But there were also a number with specific kinks—some of which Tony had never heard of and wasn’t sure he ever wanted to know anything about. The majority were ones with men and women, but there were a few with women and women and a whole row of ones with men and men. Overwhelmed, Tony had the feeling that if he watched one of these every day, he’d never get through them all in his lifetime. “Have you actually watched all of these?”

“Why else would I have them?”

Tony shrugged. “You’ve got a boat in the basement that you’ve never sailed on.”

Gibbs’ hand grazed off the back of Tony’s head. Both men chuckled.

“There are just so many. And so many different kinds. I never would have thought…”

“Well, I’ve had so many partners, DiNozzo.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. When he thought of his own stash of pornos, he didn’t think about the people he slept with. Having sex and masturbating were so completely separate in his mind, that he couldn’t quite figure out what Gibbs was trying to say. “Sorry, but what does that have to do with it?”

“I like to watch the flicks while having sex,” he explained. “And I swear if you laugh at me for that—”

“Never,” Tony said, honestly. “But I’m still surprised at how many different ones there are here.”

“I’m up for just about anything, you know that.” Tony knew; that was one thing he had no complaints about. Gibbs went on, “My second wife liked this stuff especially,” he said, gesturing to the shelf of gay porn. “She had her favorites for when we had sex and it was then that I realized I didn’t hate it.”

Tony slipped his arm around Gibbs’ waist and snuggled close to his side as he inspected the titles in a little more detail. His tongue darted out and wet his lips unconsciously. Then he reached out and touched his finger to one of the skinny, plastic spines. “What about this one? Did she like this one?” He glanced at Gibbs, trying to read his expression.

“No,” he told Tony. “I only bought that one a few months ago.”

Tony pulled it right off the shelf. “Good. That’s what we’ll watch tonight then.” He stuffed it into the front of Gibbs’ pants, grabbed Gibbs’ hands, and pulled him out to the living room.

They knelt in front of the television unit. Taking a DVD out, putting it in the player, and turning on the television seemed like such an easy thing to do. But it was nearly impossible to do with Tony attacking him constantly. Tony acted like not being able to touch the man might kill him. He worked on teasing Gibbs’ clothes off, item by item, pawing and pulling, tugging and touching, kissing and licking him the whole time. By the time Gibbs managed to hit the play button, both men were hard and dripping. Gibbs turned to Tony and caught him in an eager kiss. He pulled back, smiling. “Is it just my imagination,” Gibbs whispered, “or does me putting a movie in turn you on?”

“Fuck, Boss,” Tony whispered heavily, his hands on Gibbs’ warm chest. “Never been hotter for you than I am right now. If you don’t get these clothes off me I may just come in my pants.”

The amused smile Gibbs gave at that didn’t help Tony’s condition in the slightest. Tony groaned as Gibbs delicately stripped off Tony’s clothes. It wasn’t fast, it wasn’t urgent. Gibbs was playing with him and Tony couldn’t say or do a damned thing about it. He was two seconds from whining when the movie began playing.

Tony’s head snapped to the side. This flick didn’t mess around with plot or cheesy dialogue or anything. It got straight to the men on men. And, oh, what men they were! Hard, long cocks. Drop dead gorgeous faces. Firm abs. Shining skin. Tony watched unblinkingly for a few minutes as men approached each other, touching, kissing, frotting.

Then, suddenly, Gibbs was on Tony. He was energized with excitement. And Tony, for the first time in his life, let a movie play while not giving it his complete and undivided attention. Besides, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a hundred times better than any of the men in the movie… because  Gibbs was there, right there in front of him. Touching him. Kissing him. Stroking him. Fucking him.

Tony glanced over at the movie as Gibbs bent him over the arm of the couch and thrust into him. The men in the movie were gasping, groaning, and grinding. Tony closed his eyes, bit into the cushion in front of him to quiet his cry, and came with a violent passion. Gibbs followed suit quickly.

As he lay there, bent in half and finding his breath, Tony looked back over at the DVD. The men were still going at it, without stop. Tony stretched his arm out for the remote and clicked it off. He felt the back of Gibbs’ hand stroke his cheek. “So quiet in here now that the flick’s off. And you’re so quiet,” said the older man. “What is it this time? Mad at me again?”

Tony looked back, over his shoulder, and smiled at Gibbs. “Just happy,” he said. “Everything’s so good, there’s nothing I could possibly say to make it better.”


End file.
